I Believed
by Adaelie
Summary: I believed everything that he said. That love didn't really mean anything. I believed that he loved me and only me. I found him with her that one day. On that day, I realized. I shouldn't have believed anything he said. Anti Kai x Claire. Songfic.


**I Believed**

I believed everything that he said. That love didn't really mean anything. I believed that he loved me and only me. I found him with her that one day. On that day I realized, I shouldn't have believed anything he said. Anti Claire x Kai. One-shot.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **My cousin reminded me of this song the other day. Since I haven't come up with anything that's really 'Harvest Moon' lately, I've settled on writing an Anti Claire x Kai fic. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against the people who support Kai and Claire. No, I'm fine with that. But often Kai is portrayed as a 'player', and I just couldn't see anyone else doing that to Claire. You know, right? And generally, I really just like Gray and Claire together. Anyway, the song is "I Believed" by Melissa Smith.

"Tell me what's it gonna be this time,

Say that I was just fool to believe

You were mine

Cannot imagine life without you by my side,

And it's killin' my heart,

Cause I wish I knew why"

I'm sorry Claire. That's all I ever heard from him. Any time that I saw him with a girl. Any time that I caught him red handed, he would always say sorry. And I always forgave him. I've never really thought why he always apologized, even though he knew well enough that I was always there. That I was always in the shadows, while he tried to keep me in the dark. Of course, it was always a matter of time until I discovered his little secrets. But what good would that do anyone? What good did 'I'm sorry' really do? I was fool to believe that he ever really loved me. That I ever really thought that he was all mine. I couldn't ever imagine life without him though. Even if he was a player. Even if he cheated on me with every girl in Mineral Town. All of them except for Ann and Mary. Ann was my best friend, and no way would she ever betray me like that. She never would. I believed her. And Mary had her morals, and quite obviously I couldn't really see her with Kai. I just couldn't. Even so, anything was possible with him.

Every time that I'd catch him like that; he'd just say sorry and promise that he'd never do it again. I believed him. I didn't know why I really bothered with him. I didn't know why I bothered with this town. None of the villagers aside from Ann and Doug really liked me. As far as I knew anyway. Popuri hated me especially, but it was because I had stolen Kai away from her manicured clutches. I suppose that was my fault though. It was my fault for having fallen for his charms. It was killing my heart, and I just wish I knew why he did this to me. He always said that he loved me.

But did I really believe it?

"Why would you do me this way?

When I love you

Baby,"

I looked at Kai quietly, smiling at him softly. "Hey Kai!" I chirped, waving over at him as I approached the snack shack. He waved back, grinning at me from ear to ear. "Hey Claire!" He answered, as I approached him. "So, what does my favorite lady want today?" He teased, and I blushed a little. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls in Mineral Town." I answered, rolling my eyes. "Nope, just you." I blushed a bit more now, although I just stood there quietly. "I just wanted to hang out!" I mused, sitting on the counter swinging my legs. He made me a snow cone and I ate it happily. "Hey Claire, you want to go on a date sometime?" He said, leaning on the counter and smiling happily. "Yeah, sure!" I answered.

I loved him so much. I adored him with all of my heart. He was my everything. And that was why I had decided to go on a date with him.

_That was my first mistake._

"I believed what you said,

But love doesn't have a meaning

When you hurt me so bad

Just threw it all away

You knew I was scared

To once more let you get that close to me

Despite what you did

I believed"

I believed every single word he ever said to me. He told me that love really doesn't have a meaning. I didn't believe him about that, but he convinced me otherwise. It always hurt so badly when I'd catch him flirting with another girl, especially when he was with me at the time. It hurt even more when I found him in the bed of another girl with the other girl. It hurt so badly. It hurt so much that I was the _other_ woman. Sure, I was the main one in this picture. But was it really me he wanted or was it just my body? Once I confronted him about it though, he threw me away. He threw our love away. And he knew that I was scared. I was scared of being hurt, was it my fault? I didn't believe in love anymore.

He promised that he wouldn't hurt me anymore. I let him get close to me again. And despite what he did (more likely _who_ he did), I believed him.

_That was my second mistake._

"You said it was gonna be for real this time

You said you were gonna make it up to me

And everything will be fine

Never thought that I would have to let you go this way

Should've followed my heart

But I fell for the game"

He promised me that it was going to be real this time. He promised me that our love would be real. That he wasn't going to mess around with the other girls. He promised that he was going to make it up to me. And he promised that everything would be fine. I believed him. I didn't know why I did. And I never really thought that I'd let him leave this way, I never really thought that I'd let him leave me broken and confused. I was the one who seemed heartless now, and it made no sense to me. I should have listened to my heart. Because, I fell for his game again. I should have done what my heart told me to. It had told me to leave. And now…

_That was my third mistake._

"Life just would not be the same

Without you

Baby"

"K- Kai… you promised…" I mumbled, tears in my eyes as I stood there. My hand tightened around the sickle in my hand; as he stared at me a bit fearfully. I dropped it to the ground. My vision was blurred, although I could see. I could see his fear. I could see him staring at me. "I didn't want to hurt you, Claire…" He answered, reaching out to touch me. "And you thought that hiding this from me wouldn't hurt me, Kai?! You really thought that I wouldn't find out sooner or later? Didn't you know that I trusted you with my heart again? Didn't you know that I loved you?!" I screamed at him, tears falling freely from my face again. I turned my head to my bed now, azure eyes furious as I stared at the bubblegum haired girl. "And you, Popuri," My fingers curled into a fist. "Get the hell out of my house." I said angrily, as she covered up her body with my sheets quietly. "B- But, Claire!" She said, ushering towards her clothes on the ground. "No, get out now!" I screeched, as she immediately ran out without her clothing, just in a simple cloth. She deserved it. She deserved to have a walk of shame.

"Get out of my house. Get out Kai." I said firmly, as he touched my shoulder gently. "But Claire, you don't really want me to leave do you?" He murmured into my ear. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. "Get out!" I screamed, as he immediately left as well. He couldn't have his clothes back either. I wouldn't let him. I picked up Popuri and Kai's clothes before throwing them into my fire. I dropped to the ground on my knees now, the door opened slowly. I held my face in my hands, sobbing wildly. Life wouldn't be the same without Kai. I was fine with that though. I had done the right thing.

"Claire…" I heard a voice say. "Drop dead, Kai!" I screamed, although a mess of red hair made me think otherwise. "G- Gray?" I mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Claire…" He mumbled quietly. "It's going to be okay…"

_He was right. I was going to be okay._

"Now what do I say

It was you

You that made the choice to walk away

But now

Love will come my way

Again

I don't wanna here you're sorry

Cause you know we've reached the end"

"Claire," I turned my head to the voice's owner. I glared quietly at Kai, holding up my sickle dangerously. I narrowed my eyes, as he shuddered fearfully. "What?" I answered bitterly, words like venom. "I'm sorry." Was that all he had to say? Oh, really? Well, then… he could go die. I didn't need him anymore. He wanted to walk away, and now; love had already come my way. I already had Gray. There was no way I was going back to Kai. He could go die for all I cared. I might even dance on his grave. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh.

"Well, I don't want you here because you're sorry." I said, turning my head again as I continued digging the ground. "You know you love me though, Claire. You know you do." He purred, although I rolled my eyes. "We're done. Get off my land." He hesitated, although I rose again and held my sickle close to his face. He ran off now, as I put it down and held the hoe over my shoulder. "Mommy!" I looked at my daughter, Ciree, and smiled. "Yeah?" I answered, looking down at my little girl. "Daddy won't let me stay up!" She whined, as I laughed. My redheaded husband walked out now, looking at me and our daughter annoyed.

I believed everything that he said. That love didn't really mean anything. I believed that he loved me and only me. I found him with her that one day. On that day I realized, I shouldn't have believed anything he said.

_This was not a mistake._

"I believed."


End file.
